Back
by Huang Xiaoming
Summary: Kata orang KaiBaek adalah pasangan serasi yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Namun apa jadinya pria yang merupakan cinta pertama Baekhyun muncul saat pria berwajah cantik itu menerima lamaran Kai. Apakah Baekhyun harus memilih Kai atau melepaskan Kai hanya karena Park Chanyeol?/Prolog Update/ KaiBaek or BaekYeol shipper/DLDR


Back ( Prolog ) by Huang Xiaoming

Warning : Baekhyun milik saya. Yang mau protes silahkan (?) Saya hanya meminjam nama Kai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Judul ff dan jalan cerita sama sekali tidak nyambung (?)

Summary : Kata orang KaiBaek adalah pasangan serasi yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Namun apa jadinya pria yang merupakan cinta pertama Baekhyun muncul saat pria berwajah cantik itu menerima lamaran Kai. Apakah Baekhyun harus memilih Kai atau melepaskan Kai hanya karena Park Chanyeol?/Prolog Update/ KaiBaek or BaekYeol shipper/DLDR

.

.

.

_Don't Like Don't Read _

_I Told You Before_

.

.

.

_"Kadang cinta juga butuh perngorbanan"_

_._

_._

_._

_Back By Huang Xiaoming_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading_

Author POV

Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti kota seoul. Disebuah kedai ramen, nampak sosok pria cantik tengah termenung murung sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Beberapa kali ia mengetukan jarinya diatas meja dan menatap ponselnya yang berada diatas meja.

"Aishhh Kim Jongin kau membuatku gila" Seperti orang gila sejak tadi Baekhyun berbicara dengan ponselnya. Sebagian orang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin orang-orang mengira Baekhyun sedikit gila -atau mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar gila sekarang

Sejak kemarin Kim Jongin tunangannya tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun. Baekhyun pun sudah menghubungi ponsel pria berkulit tan itu namun Kai sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi curiga mungkin Kai berselingkuh dibelakangnya atau mungkin Kai sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk tanggal aniversary mereka.

Baekhyun memakan ramennya dengan perasaan jengkel. Sebaiknya ia tidak memikirkan Kai dulu. Memikirkan namjachingunya itu membuat moodnya berubah 100%

Drrrtttt~

Drrrtttt~

Sura getaran ponsel Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Dengan mulut penuh ramen Baekhyun menekan tombol answer setelah itu menempelkan ponsel i-phonenya itu ditelinga.

"Yeoheho"

"Hikss Baekhyun Kai-ah hukss Kai kecelakaan"

TRANG!

Sumpit yang Baekhyun pegang terjatuh. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu. Kai kecelakaan? Tidak mungkin itu pasti berita bohong.

"Hyu- hyung kau berbohong kan?" Ujar Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Hikss Baekhyun-ah hyung tidak berbohong sayang hikss Kai benar-benar kecelakaan"

Airmata Baekhyun mengalir. Ia tidak percaya hyungnya itu. Dia pasti berbohong.

"Dangsin-eun geojimal"

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Hiksss kau bohong hyung"

"Datanglah kerumahnya Baekhyun. Kai menunggumu untuk terakhir kalinya"

.

.

.

_Back_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Tubuh Kai yang terbujur kaku dengan wajah pucat menyambutnya pertama kali saat memasuki rumah pria berkulit tan itu. Isakannya mulai terdengar menyayat hati sebagian sahabat-sahabat Kai nampak menangis disampingnya.

"Hikss Kai-ah" Baekhyun langsung berlari memeluk tubuh Kai. Airmatanya mulai mengalir tanpa henti sesekali menggerakan tubuh kaku namjachingunya itu.

Semua orang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan Chen - kakak Baekhyun- hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata melihat adik kecilnya itu menangis. Chen tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun sesedih ini. Bahkan saat pria yang dicintainya pergi entah kemana Baekhyun cuman berdiam diri dikamar tanpa suara tangisan ataupun wajah terluka sepeeri sekarang.

"Hikss aku akan menerima lamaranmu kalau kau bangun hikss"

"Jinja?" Tiba-tiba saja Kai membuka matanya yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Ia membulatkan matanya seraya menatap wajah Kai dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Hikss kau membohongiku hiks huweeee kalian tega" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pelan dada Kai yang membuat Xiumin, Luhan, dan Tao tertawa disamping Kai.

Tao berdiri dari duduknya."Hahaha ini rencana Kai Baekhyun hyung, Tao cuman pura-pura menangis sambil mengikuti alur cerita" Tao pria berwajah panda itu terkekeh pelan seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Tao merupakan sepupu Kai sekaligus sahabat baik Baekhyun. Menurut Baekhyun Tao itu sudah seperti anaknya. Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa marah melihat wajah polos namun menyeramkan itu.

Luhan dan Xiumin juga ikut memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Xiumin dan Luhan adalah sahabat baik Kai dan Baekhyun. Sama seperti Tao, Baekhyun juga menganggap XiuHan itu sebagai anaknya bersama Kai. Ahh perlu kalian tau Xiumin dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih .

"Hiksss hyung kau juga jahat. Kalian semua jahat huweee Tai berhenti tertawa hikss"

"Baekhyun-ah jangan marahi Chen hyung aku yang menyuruhnya berbohong" Kai tertawa pelan seraya membelai rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menatap Chen dengan tatapan sok galaknya. "Baiklah hyung kumaafkan" Chen terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun kembali memajukan bibirnya 2cm.

"Kau tau Kai sampai menangis uhmpp yak! Kai berani kau menutup mulut calon kakak iparmu ini"

XiuHan tertawa melihat tingkah KaiChen itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih terlihat ngambek. Mungkin karena eyeliner Baekhyun luntur dan juga make upnya yang berantakan membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

"Baekhyun-ah" Kai meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap dalam-dalam pria berwajah cantik itu. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Lanjut Kai sembari mengeluarkan cincin cartier yang berada disaku celananya.

Wajah Baekhyun merona hebat. Ia menggigit bibirnya seraya menatap Kai yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau merasakan perasaan menggelitik diperutnya. "Aku mau" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kai menerjang tubuh Baekhyun. Ia memeluk erat tubuh pria berwajah cantik itu dan membisikan kata "I Love You" ditelinga Baekhyun yang membuat mau tidak mau pipi Baekhyun merona hebat mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Chukkae" Xiumin dan Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh di ikutin teman-teman Baekhyun dan Kai dibelakang sana.

Chen tersenyum puas melihat wajah bahagia adiknya itu. Ia memang tidak salah pilih, Kai adalah orang yang tepat untuk Baekhyun begitupula sebaliknya. Keduanya saling melengkapi bahkan tak jarang keduanya menutupi kekurangan masing-masing.

"I Love You Too Kim Jong In"

_Mianhae Yeollie_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC/END?_

Huahahaha annyeong ada yang kangen sama Xiao/ga

Mianhae Xiao baru nulis ff soalnya akhir-akhir ini Xiao sibuk belum lagi parktek maupun teori disekolah membuat kepala Xiao sedikit pusing -_-

Oh iya untuk ff Xiao yang 'Hello' bahkan Xiao rubah alurnya menginfat gaya bahasanya sedikut amburadul -_-"

Ada yang nonton TLP gak? '-' Kalau ada Xiao nitip Baekhyun yah buat dibawa pulang *plakk

.

.

.

_Chapter Depan -Flashback- ChanBaek_

_"Pertemuan pertama biasanya menjadi pertemua awal untuk pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya cantik"_

_"Yak! Siapa juga yang ingin berkenalan dengan pria tinggi sepertimu"_

_"Hei Pendek"_

_"Park Chanyeol sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar membencimu"_

_"Kau tahu biasanya orang yang membencimu bisa berbalik mencintaimu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Pin : 76131214_

_IG : Xiaoming0906_

_Ask FM : HuangXiaoming_

_Twitter : XiaoLumin_


End file.
